Valkyrie
Phylum: Celestial Family: Vaelcyrge Habitat: Sessrumnir Heaven,towns, cities,Crystal Plinth, near battlefields Disposition: Stoic, patient, proud, clumsy in romance, possessive Diet: Human and Heavenly cousine, mead Description A celestial being which resembles an angel, though with swan-like wings attached to their hips. It is believed that they have a specialized sacrum much like that of a Seraphim or Cherubim allowing for their unusual positioning. Valkyriar are beings who are particularly proud of their heritage and as such refuse to allow themselves to be mistakenly referred to as "Valkyries" in plural form. In fact, they will go to great lengths to correct a person who is in error regarding the correct name. In ages past, Valkyriar were otherwise known as "Corpse Goddesses" (though they never were truly Goddesses per se) who went about both battlefields and the world during the great battle against Nephyrias and chose those who had died through honourable battle and rewarded them by ascending them to Sessrumnir, a grand hall in Heaven ruled over by the warrior Goddess Freyja. Those who had been selected to enter Sessrumnir would then "live" a heavenly life where they would prepare for future battles as part of the "Soul Corps" '', a regiment of heaven´s forces. However, they began to develop a taste for the military lifestyle they often witnessed and were thus granted a new title; that of ''Valkyrie. Modern Valkyriar start off their rookie carreers in the ranks as Cup bearers ''for those training in Sessrumnir. They attire themselves in diaphanous robes of white, much like their future ''Norn ''woven skirts once they become actual battle maidens, and as ''Cup bearers ''provide mead to those warriors who require it. While performing this important duty they acquire a measure of patience as well as an ability to calculate which is necessary for the battlefield. Apart from their duties in Sessrumnir, they also begin their military training about this time which will last until they acquire their circlet, armour and spear. after acquiring these much sought after treasures, Valkyriar begin their work in the mortal world, though often return to visit their families in Heaven whenever able to. Valkyriar oft spend their time near battlefields, both engaging with enemies and searching for a potential partner amongst the combatants. It should be noted that unlike the Corpse Goddesses'' of yore, Valkyriar do not consider actual armed conflict as the only battlefield available. Those who refuse to give in to the whims of the elements and protect their crops, competition between businesses and even those who simply refuse to give in to their hardships and struggle to survive against the odds may begin to notice a breathtaking maiden shadowing their steps, often just on the periphery of one´s eyesight. While some might find this behaviour strange for a battlemaiden who is smart and calculating in battle, a mayor weakness shared by all Valkyriar would be that they are quite clumsy in matters of the heart. One could consider a Valkyrie dealing with romance in much the way a mosquito circles a target before biting and drawing some blood. While she will actively drive off females, human and mamonme alike, who she has found to desire a partnership with the individual they have chosen, she will be unsure about how to exactly approach the issue of confessing her own desire and will take to watching him from afar. As such a human may just wonder why his love life seems so unlucky after noticing the presence of a woman often lurking in the background. It is only when a persistent female does not heed her warnings that a Valkyrie will finally draw up the courage to confess her feelings. A Valkyrie who has acquired a partner will become, in a way, cutely possessive of her companion; while having no issues with his friends or family, she will keep an active lookout for any "threats" to her relationship, threatening them with possessive glares which carry the message that they would be wise to keep their distance. As partners, Valkyriar will pledge themselves to their chosen one, actively aiding them in their battles, be they in business or on the field. As lovers they are particularly fierce and one may begin to suspect this may in fact be due to their life of battle prior to the fated meeting. Turning the tables on a Valkyrie during said activities is likely to earn cute, girlish behaviour completely unexpected from these battle hardened maidens. It is worth noting that all Valkyriar, while donning armour and plunging themselves into the heat of battle, all love the feel of silk undergarments beneath their armour. This may in fact correlate with their aforementioned switch in behaviour during the consumations of their love. Humans who have an active relationship with a Valkyrie will, as is with Angels, find their Spiritus becoming increasingly pure and potent. As a result Valkyriar often have to fend off hopeful mamonme, in fact, those who are courted by these Celestial maidens are prone to become Heroes which explains the rise of said valiant humans within the Lands of the Gentle Flame where Valkyriar are quite prevalent. Finally, we would like to draw the attention to the fact that Valkyriar have a competive rivalry between themselves and Banshees, an undead mamonme who also frequents battlefields in search of a partner, or more precisely a mate in their case. There have been many recorded battles between these two groups over a particular "fated partner" or "mate of fate", depending on who one asks, who had caught the eye of a Valkyrie and a Banshee at the same time. As a result, squabbles often break out and on occasion end with a Valkyrie accepting a Banshee, if only to save face, as her intended partner´s second wife. One must remember however, that in such a marriage both wives will continue to challenge each other to once and for all prove that they are the "better" woman for their shared loved one for the rest of their days. Category:Celestials Category:Profiles